


Against All Odds

by rockondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared injures himself during a stunt filming Supernatural.  At the hospital they find out that Jared. Warnings for Premature Delivery. Based on a prompt from my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

It was an easy enough stunt, one that both actors were more than accustomed to doing. One in their means of their own capabilities, and not requiring their stunt men to do.

Jared looked up at the platform and back down to the ground. It was at least 30 foot, but the landing mat would cushion his fall easily.

Jensen went first and jumped from the platform, landing perfectly, rolling at the end and then getting to his feet, dusting off his coat. The scene was re-set and Jared went next. Except that he didn’t land so smoothly, slamming down onto his back and wrist, a sickening crack piercing the air.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed as he ran toward his co-star and boyfriend of 7 years.

The younger actor was un-conscious, his eyes closed tight and his left wrist bent at an odd angle, obviously broken.

“Open your eyes, please, open your eyes” Jensen screamed as the medics ran over, spurring into action. He smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s face, pleading with him as tears breached the corners of his eyes.

The producers cleared the set immediately as they watched the scene of horror unfold in front of them. An ambulance was called immediately and by the time the paramedics had arrived, Jared had gained consciousness and opened his eyes.

“Jen? What happened?” Jared asked groggily as he tried to get up, but regretted the movement almost straight away as he screamed in agony. “AAHH!”.

“Don’t move. Stay still. You’ve fallen and landed awkwardly. Your wrist is broken. They’re not sure about your neck yet so you need to stay nice and still” Jensen begged again.

The pain had made the younger actor freeze up, pure agony, searing hot pain in his wrist, in his back and neck and head. “Help me” he squeaked.

The paramedic had efficiently fitted an IV and started to pump some powerful pain killers into the injured actor and some sedatives to keep him calm. His wrist was strapped up in a splint and before long they were en route to the hospital, Jensen holding his uninjured hand the whole time and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Once the doctors and medics had taken over Jared’s care, Jensen broke down in a fit of hysterical tears, freaking out. “Please be okay, please”. Sitting down in the quiet room that he was ushered in, he started to pray to God, relying on his faith to get him through this.

“Jared’s asking for you. He won’t let us examine him unless you’re there Mr Ackles” a timid looking nurse says. “But you need to stay calm for his sake”.

Jensen wiped his hands on his jacket. “Calm, okay” he says prepping himself and following the nurse into the ER.

Jared was sobbing and his face was contorted in pain. His wrist had been put into a plaster cast for support and comfort. “I’ve broken my wrist…..again…”.

“I know baby. But that can be fixed easily” Jensen said comfortingly. His fingers came away bloody when he stroked them through his hair. He saw that his hair was matted with blood.

The doctor cut the younger actor’s clothes from him and after his staff had log rolled his patient onto his side, he examined the length of his spine, palpating it as he went. “Does any of this hurt?”.

“No….that’s good right?” Jared said, groggy from the pain meds, but glad that it had taken the edge off it. When they turned him back onto his back the doctor started to prod his stomach.

“I need to check for internal bleeding now. It’s just a precaution, but your pulse rate is slightly elevated and you are hypotensive so there’s suspicion that you might have ruptured something” the ER doctor explained. He started to palpate the actor’s stomach when he screamed out.

“Ah!” Jared shouted as he clutched onto Jensen’s jacket. He felt something drip out from in between his legs. He was almost too scared to pull back the sheet to have a look. “I think….I think I’m bleeding…”.

Just at that moment one of the nurses came running in and summoned the doctor. “I’ve just run the bloods and urine sample. I think that you need to take a look”.

The doctor looked at the piece of paper in front of him and his eyes went wide. “Jared. Did you know you were pregnant?”.

Jared shook his head and looked at his boyfriend who looked just as shocked as he was. “No…I….I didn’t….”. The stickiness between his legs shocked him back to reality. “I’m bleeding. I’m losing the baby. Oh God….please, please don’t let me lose the baby”.

The doctor pulled back the sheet and studied the pool of blood between his patient’s thighs.

Jensen retched and nearly passed out at the sight. The metallic odour caught the back of his throat instantly. “Jay…it’s okay…it’s okay”. He was scared out of his mind, but right now Jared needed him.

“I need an ultrasound machine in here STAT!” the doctor shouted across the ER and one of the nurses came running in with one just a few seconds later.

That’s when the searing pain started in Jared’s stomach, moving up and down in waves. He dug his heels into the bed and felt his blood pressure drop down lower, making him dizzier and more drowsy.

“Jared, I need you to stay with me, okay? I’m going to take a look, see what’s happening”. The doctor squeezed out some gel on his patient’s tummy hastily, and pressed the probe down as gently as he could, but it needed to be quite firm to make adequate contact. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts….”.

Jensen just held onto his distressed lover’s hand and fought back the tears. The few seconds of silence that followed was unbearable.

“Shit…” the doctor cursed as he took some quick measurements. “Jared, you’re about 24-26 weeks pregnant. The fall has triggered a placental abruption”.

“What does that mean? I‘m losing my baby….I didn‘t even know I was pregnant…I wouldn‘t have dreamed of doing any stunts” Jared said feebly as another rush of blood left his body, soaking deeper into the sheets underneath him. His body was struggling with the sudden blood loss as his blood pressure dipped down even more and his pulse rocketed.

“It’s not your fault….neither of us knew. Don’t blame yourself. Just stay calm, okay?” Jensen soothed. He then looked at the doctor. “Is he losing the baby?”.

The doctor’s face said it all. “Yes. The placenta has detached and ruptured. The best chance for Jared and the baby right now is an emergency C-section. He could bleed out and the baby will most definitely die if we don’t do something in the next 20 minutes or so”.

Jensen exhaled slowly as he took in the devastating news. “What are the baby’s chances of survival”.

“At best? 30-40%. I’m sorry. But I need a decision right now” the doctor urged as he signalled to the nurse to make the phone call upstairs to the operating room.

Jared was drifting into unconsciousness.

“What? I can’t make that decision. Jared, open your eyes baby and tell me what to do? Please tell me what to do?” the older actor sobbed.

The nurse started disconnecting the machines from the walls, preparing the trolley for the transfer to the OR.

Jensen just nodded. “Just do what you can to save them both….please”. He was lead upstairs into another waiting room where he spent the next hour, staring at the four walls, sipping on crappy instant coffee and once more praying to God to bestow a miracle on him, Jared and their baby.

An hour later, one of the surgeons came in to give the actor an update.

“How’s Jared?” Jensen sniffed.

The surgeon removed his mask and took up a seat opposite the haggard looking man, who seemed to have aged about 20 years in the space of a couple of hours. We’re still trying to control the bleeding right now. He’s lost a lot of blood but we’ve almost got it under control. The trauma and orthopaedic team are in there too fixing his wrist at the same time so he doesn’t have to have another anaesthetic.

“He’s going to be okay?” Jensen clarified.

“Yeah. He’ll need a blood transfusion for sure and will need to go straight to the ICU but yeah, he’s going to be fine. You also have a daughter” the surgeon added.

Jensen swallowed down bitter tears. “Is she….is she….” he stuttered, afraid to finish his sentence for fear of hearing the answer.

“She’s alive. We had to resuscitate her twice, she only weighs a little over a pound and has been taken straight to the NICU. The next 24-48 hours are going to be critical for her. We don’t know what damage might have been done to her when she stopped breathing. But saying that, she’s made it this far. We’ve intubated her to give her lungs a better chance, but she was making an attempt to breathe on her own. Jared’s going to be in surgery for a while more yet, but would you like to see her?” the surgeon asked the grief stricken man.

“I…I guess. If she doesn’t make it, I don’t want her to have been all by herself…and not having a chance to say goodbye. I need to see her for Jared” Jensen said bravely.

The NICU was every bit as horrifying as Jensen had imagined that it would be.

His and Jared’s baby girl was in an incubator in the far corner of the room. He had been made to wear an apron, gloves and mask and there was a flurry of activity around her but he managed to get a closer look at her. Her skin was translucent and paper thin. She was tiny and could probably easily fit in the palm of his hand. Every inch of her fragile skin seemed to be covered in wires and there were tubes coming out of her. Machines were beeping around him and every noise frightened him, fearing the worse. “Hey sweetie. I’m your daddy. You need to pull through because your papa is going to want to meet you. You need to hang on, okay. I’m praying for you. Can I touch her?” he asked the nurse.

She looked at him sadly. “I’m afraid not. Not yet. She’s not giving up though, she’s got fight in her. It’s 30/70 but I’m going to give her the better side of that.

Jensen put his hand up against the plastic glass. Him and Jared had talked about marriage and babies, but had decided to wait a few more years until they were done filming and do it properly. It was never meant to happen like this. Jared had never shown any signs of being pregnant. He was always exhausted recently, sure, but so was he, due to their gruelling filming schedules. He’d not gained any weight either, probably because of the physical side of the job keeping him fit.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for, his head resting on the incubator as he watched his daughter cling onto life, her little chest rising and falling, every breath giving him more hope, keeping his faith strong.

“Mr Ackles. Jared is out of surgery now. He’s come around from the anaesthetic, but rather distressed. He’s asking for you. We thought you’d like to see him before we sedate him again” the other surgeon told him.

Jensen was torn between seeing his boyfriend and best friend and staying with their daughter.

“Here” the NICU nurse said as she handed over a Polaroid picture of their baby. “Take this to him to show him. I’ll look after her and call you if there’s any changes. She’s stable right now….”.

“Thank you” Jensen said. His sobbing had stopped and had been replaced with shock. At least he’d be able to stay calm for Jared’s sake.

Jared was in a side room hooked up to monitor’s similar to his daughter’s. His wrist had been fixed and was in a new cast. His voice was croaky when he spoke. “Hey…”.

Jensen ran up to his lover and kissed him ten times over on his head, careful to avoid the places he’d had surgery on. He was glad to see that his blood pressure and pulse rate were back to normal. “I love you so much. Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay…?”.

“So we’ve got a daughter. Have you seen her? What does she look like?” Jared asked, trying to hang on bravely from breaking down into tears.

“So tiny. But beautiful Jay. She’s so beautiful. I have a picture, do you want to see?” Jensen asked as he held out the photograph.

Nodding his head, Jared took the photo, studying it carefully.

Jensen took Jared’s hand. “Look. She’s not doing so good Jay. I don’t know how you feel about this….but I want her to be blessed by a priest. It’s the least we can do for her. I was thinking that we could call her Hope?”.

Jared started to cry and buried his head in Jensen’s chest. “Yeah. I’d like that”. Suddenly he had this overwhelming urge to see his baby right the hell now. “I’m going to see her. I need to see her right now” he said as he sat up and attempted to swing his legs over the bed.

“Jay, you’ve just had major surgery you need to rest. Please get back to bed” the older actor screamed.

Stubbornly, the sick actor disconnected his drip and stumbled across the room, arm draped over his stitched up stomach, wincing in pain as he strode closer to the door. “They can’t bring her to me, so I’m going to her….”.

Jensen had pressed the call button and a flurry of nurses rushed in to try and restrain Jared and force him back to bed.

“Leave me alone. I’m going to see my baby right now. I don’t care. You either help me by getting me a chair or I’m pulling out my drains and walking there” Jared shouted. “I need to see my baby. She might die and I’ll never get to see her!”.

One of the nurses nodded her head and went to get her patient a wheelchair. Short of forcefully sedating him, there was no other choice but to obey with his request.

The short trip in the elevator was made in silence as Jared, who had been wrapped up in a clean blanket and re-attached to his lines just stayed slumped in the wheelchair whilst Jensen and a nurse accompanied him.

At least Jensen was prepared when he entered the NICU for the second time, whereas Jared wasn’t. He remained un-nervingly calm.

The priest was summoned and Jensen and Jared clung onto each other as baby Hope was blessed. “You’re in God’s hands now” the priest said as he laid down rosary beads on the incubator.

Hope had survived the first night, and the second, and the third. Her kidneys had showed signs of failing but had miraculously started to work again. There was a worry that she’d had a bleed into the brain, but again, she pulled through. As the days turned into weeks she was slowly weaned off the sedation, and a month later she was well enough to be taken out of the incubator and be held for the first ever time. Her father’s had been allowed to touch her little fingers just recently, but this was the first time they’d be able to hold her properly. Although she’d gained a pound, effectively doubling her body weight, she was still tiny. Her translucent skin was starting to change colour to a more pinky colour as the jaundice had started to clear up too. She’d been opening and shutting her eyes as well- all good signs.

Jared was cuddled up in a chair, right next to his boyfriend. He had been officially discharged from the hospital 2 weeks ago, but had remained by his daughter’s side the whole time. Filming schedules had been halted indefinitely.

The nurse carefully removed Hope from the incubator and placed her on her father’s laps. “Just watch her lines and keep the oxygen over her mouth. Other than that, she’s yours”.

They had been trying to encourage her suckling instinct to kick in so she could start taking in milk properly rather than being drip fed. So Jared put his finger in her mouth and tried again. He nearly cried with joy when she made an attempt to suckle.

Jensen had been keeping a memory book, with her photos, finger prints and footprints and had kept note of her weight and development. He smiled and added the monumental milestone to the page with today’s date on. Despite still being so premature, she was already starting to develop her own little personality and taking on features of their looks.

Another month went by and Hope had gained another pound and a half and had been moved from the NICU to one of the neo-natal wards where Jared and Jensen could live in with her. Jared’s arm had healed and his cast was removed as were his stitches and everything looked good at his 8 week appointment.

The best feeling in the world was being able to give his daughter her first bottle. Jared had bathed her and dressed her when Jensen came back into the room carrying yet more presents and cards from family and friends.

“I’ve got a present for her. Here, open it” Jensen said as he handed over a silver box. “She’ll grow into it”.

Jared took the box and opened it up. Sitting inside crushed red velvet was a silver bracelet with an adjustable strap. On the outside the name ‘Hope’ was engraved into it with a diamond sitting inside the middle of the ‘O’.

“Look on the inside” Jensen said smiling.

Turning it around Jared held it up to the light and read the inscription. “Dum vita est spes est”. It was Latin. “I, uh….never really paid attention in Latin classes” he admitted.

Jensen laughed. “Neither did I. But roughly translated it means ‘Where there’s life there’s Hope’. Our beautiful daughter, Hope Ackles-Padalecki. Against all the odds”.

Jared put the bracelet on his tiny daughter’s wrist. “Fits just perfectly” he said happily. When he turned around Jensen was down on one knee with another box in his hands.

“Jen? Why are you kneeling down on the floor?” the younger actor asked.

“Marry me Jared” Jensen said as he opened up the box to reveal a silver ring.

Clasping his hand over his mouth, Jared dropped down on his knees and threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!” he said suddenly showering his new fiance with kisses.

“I love you so much” Jensen said as he pushed the ring onto his fiance’s finger. “I bought it months ago but you wouldn’t have been able to wear it with the cast on your arm”.

Jared smiled again. “Fits perfectly”.

On the day that Hope was meant to have been born on, she was discharged from hospital weighing a very healthy 5 pounds 4. Her development was right on target and showed no signs of having any lingering problems.

Jensen secured the seatbelt around their daughter’s car seat, checking it and double checking it and got into the driver’s seat of the car. “This is it. The first day of the rest of our lives”.

“Yeah” Jared said happily. “Let’s go home”. 

 

The End


End file.
